Ashley and Jimmy
by ShaShaShelby11
Summary: Ashley and Craig have just broken up MY FIRST STORY! please tell me what you think!
1. Default Chapter

"I just don't think this is working out," said Craig sympathetically.  
  
"I love you Ashley, I love you like a sister and I think we would be better off as friends." Craig stared into the tear filled eyes of Ashley Kerwin one of the nicest people at Degrassi High/ Junior High School. He felt horrible him and Ashley had been going out for almost half a year ever since they were crowned king and queen at the school dance. Ashley knew Craig meant well but she couldn't deal with it right now. She always thought her and Craig would be together for a lot longer than this. Then again she also thought her and Jimmy would be together forever.  
"Fine, if that's what you want I guess that's okay," Ashley choked back tears. She hugged Craig and said,  
"I've got to go now but I guess I'll see you later."  
"Yeah I guess." Craig replied.  
Meanwhile Jimmy Brooks is opening his locker ready to get his books and go to his advisory. He looks down the hallway and sees his ex- girlfriend Ashley Kerwin running down the hallway. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Jimmy always pretends he is over Ashley but secretly he is still in love with her. He couldn't get over her. Jimmy acts tough on the outside and hides his feelings from everyone. Although Jimmy is easily the most popular male 10th grader at Degrassi and has tons of friends Ashley was the only person he ever really told his true feelings to. When Jimmy saw her all his old feelings came rushing back to him.  
Ashley Kerwin is silently sobbing on the steps of Degrassi when she hears the door of the building open and close. She doesn't want to talk to anyone and didn't want to explain to Mr. Rattich why she had ran out of the building and wasn't attending her advisory. For once she didn't care about disappointing the principal or walking out of her class.  
"Ash?" said a soft voice behind her. She immediately recognized the voice it was her ex-boyfriend Jimmy Brooks. She turned her head slowly around and looked into his eyes. There was a sort of warmth there. A warmth that had been missing for the last six months in her relationship with Craig.  
"Jimmy." 


	2. Ashley and Jimmy

"Jimmy." Ashley said.  
"What's wrong Ash, what happened?" Jimmy said looking intently into her eyes.  
"Craig broke up with me," sobbed Ashley she felt the warm tears trickle down her cold cheeks. Ashley stood up and looked at Jimmy he stared back at her then put his arms around her and hugged her tight she put her arms around his neck.  
"I'm really sorry Ash," Jimmy whispered. Ashley sniffled. She felt so comfortable with Jimmy. She wished she could stay there forever with him.  
Craig's heart was racing he was running down the halls of Degrassi looking for Ashley. He had just realized he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life. He had just broken up with the girl he loved. He pushed open the doors of Degrassi and saw out side on the front steps Ashley and Jimmy hugging. Ashley was crying into his shoulder and Jimmy was holding her hands in his and pulling her close.  
Craig was heart-broken he ran back inside before either of them noticed him. He sat on the floor staring into space thinking of the huge mistake he had just made. He cannot believe he had just given up the only girl he ever loved. 


	3. Ashley and Jimmy

"Ash I think we should go now." Jimmy says softly in Ashley's ear.  
"Yeah, Rattich will probably be looking for us." replies Ashley. Ashley and Jimmy slowly walk up the steps and into Degrassi. Warm air hit Ashley's face but she still stood close to Jimmy feeling as though she would never want to leave his side now that her feelings were out in the open.  
Cool water hit Craig's face. He was in the boy's bathroom splashing himself with water and fighting back hot tears. Craig stared at his reflection in the mirror he stared at his eyes and his brown curly tousled hair.  
He remembered the first day he came to Degrassi and how he had felt about Ashley from the first time he saw her. He had noticed something about Ashley, something special, something that only certain people have. It was a certain type of confidence. That is what he loved about Ashley. He loved her confidence and the way she carried herself. He would always love that about Ashley. But Ashley and Craig's relationship was important to him too. Since Craig still cared about Ashley and would never want to lose her as a friend he would learn to be happy that she was with the one she truly loved. But that still couldn't heal his broken heart.  
"I'm so sorry we're late Mrs. Kwan," Jimmy explained breathlessly.  
"we were-"  
"Ashley, Jimmy please take your seats," said Mrs. Kwan. Jimmy and Ashley quickly glanced at each other and sat down.  
"Dude, why were you so late for class?" Spinner asks suspiciously.  
"I'll explain later," Jimmy replied. 


End file.
